Various chucking arrangements have been developed for clamping substrates during processing thereof in vacuum chambers such as plasma etch chambers, plasma enhanced physical vapor deposition chambers, chemical vapor deposition chambers, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition chambers, and atomic layer deposition chambers. One challenge has been uniformly delivering RF power to an electrode embedded within a layer of ceramic material of the electrostatic chuck. Thus, there is a need for improved electrostatic chuck designs and methods of supplying RF power to a RF electrode embedded within the electrostatic chuck.